Heat of the Moment
by sphinxofthenile
Summary: Sephiroth returns from a mission and gets a warm welcome. Sephiroth/Genesis


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, they own me.  
****Warning: PWP, smut, misuse of Materia  
****A/N: Birthday fic for sephstrooper. Beta read by the beloved ****gothicdragon752.  
**

* * *

Heat.

There was nothing else but heat and pleasure and heat and it felt like his head would never stop spinning with this intoxicating mixture. Sephiroth groaned low and impatiently in the back of his throat as his lover's clever tongue slid to tease the hollows of his hipbones, the exquisite torture already going on for what seemed an eternity. Genesis obviously took great pleasure in trying to rid his body from every drop of water in this rather unconventional way, and given the fact that they were wrapped in a thick veil of steam, it was quite clear that circumstances weren't really in the redhead's favor.

Not that either of them minded.

Trust Genesis to turn a simple visit to the sauna into something that belonged in those magazines that you weren't allowed to get your hands on without flashing an ID card first.

"Close your eyes and keep them that way," the voice was that sweet purr that, despite all its demanding qualities, Sephiroth found hard to say no to most of the time. His eyelids fell closed on their own accord the moment the redhead dipped his tongue into his navel anyway.

Then he felt something on his skin, something that was so close to pain that he needed a moment to realise it was simply cold. Freezing cold. His eyes almost flew open, but the warning squeeze from Genesis' slender fingers on his thighs convinced him it was his best interest to keep them the way they were. This way he could only guess that his lover somehow managed to sneak in some ice cubes under his towel together with the mint chocolate (now long gone and forgotten), and if the ticklish sensation of hot breath on his slick skin was any indication, Genesis was holding it between his teeth, the mere thought making his cock twitch.

He couldn't even begin to guess how the redhead managed to preserve ice all this time, but after that wicked head rose high enough for the ice to touch one of his nipples, somewhere between abruptly sucking in a breath and squeezing his eyes even more firmly shut he quickly decided it really wasn't _that_ important.

The ice cube circled the hard little nub a few times, then travelled to the other, giving it the same treatment before sliding higher still, up his collarbone, his neck and then slipped into his mouth together with Genesis' tongue, the two sharing a messy, open-mouthed kiss, not caring about the cold liquid dripping down their chins.

"Hmm. If I get a welcome like this every time, I will have to ask for more missions," the silver haired man teased between kisses.

"You try and ask for another two months away and I will kill you," the redhead glared once their lips separated, bruised and glistening, and Sephiroth chuckled, finally opening his eyes not to miss the divine sight of his lover flushed and panting, blue eyes half-hidden under suddenly far too heavy lids. What caught his eyes though was the green orb in Genesis' hand. "Ice Materia?" he arched an elegant silver eyebrow questioningly, wondering if he could put it down to the excellent distraction that he didn't notice the frosty aura sooner or if Genesis was really _that_ good with magic.

"Thankfully, those idiots in the Science Department have no imagination," the redhead snorted, pulling another chuckle from Sephiroth before he turned serious again.

"But you hate it." It was true. Even though Genesis could cast every and all Ice spells without a fault, he never had Ice Materia on him. Many had made guesses about that, but the general himself always thought there was nothing to explain, really. You didn't put lava and icebergs together, and it was as simple as that.

The questions it raised about the two of them were better left unaddressed.

"So what?" Genesis asked in a whisper with a look Sephiroth knew all too well: hurtful and annoyed like a child caught breaking his mother's favourite vase and trying to deny it. And knowing him as well as Sephiroth did, there was not a hint of doubt it signalled the end of his questions, so he remained quiet.

It would've been hard to speak with his mouth being ravaged by a relentless and demanding tongue anyway.

Then Genesis pulled back, another piece of ice in his hand and a smile on his lips that never failed to send a delicious shiver down the silver general's spine. So many promises; so much lust and want and wicked, shameless seduction made it the most bedazzling sight he has ever seen. He bit back a hiss as the ice cube touched one of his thighs and slowly drew a line to his knees, clear rivulets of cold water trickling down godly legs that Genesis was far too eager to lap up, sight and sensation threatening to drive Sephiroth wild.

Suddenly, he felt, this time distinctively, the caress of magic, nothing but a barely there whisper of mako over his skin like windswept spider silk. The glow of the orb was just like that, a subtle flash of green as it was very far from being used at its limit.

It didn't take more than a moment for the redhead to lower himself on the floor again, a mischievous glint to his half-lidded eyes, and Sephiroth's lips silently parted for a question that undignifiedly ended up stuck in his throat the moment Genesis wrapped his lips around his cock and swirled his tongue around the head, making his back arch and a moan slip from his lips at the sensation.

Freezing cold.

The only thing that flashed through his pleasure-hazed mind was that it was probably for the best that ShinRa's scientists, or as Genesis had put it, "those idiots in the Science Department" had no imagination whatsoever, before all conscious thought fled his mind, lost in the sensation of those chilly lips moving up and down around him, hot and cold, hot and cold, caressing, teasing, sucking, making everything besides feeling seem like a futile and pointless bother.

His hands slid almost on their own accord to grip at auburn locks like pure silk amongst his fingers, like licks of flame, trying to speed the pace up, but Genesis wasn't having any of that, scraping his teeth lightly, warningly over the swollen flesh in his mouth, sending hot waves of bliss rippling through the silver general's body.

"Genesis," he breathed, shallow, distorted, like the name tortured him just as much as its owner did. His back arched, a slowly unfurling movement as the pleasure coiled tighter in him, like the pull of invisible strings that moved him against his will.

Silver hair cascaded around them in a damp, clingy halo, Sephiroth's head falling back as sure hands pushed his knees farther apart, clever fingers sliding to tease the sensitive skin at the back of his knees, a soft gasp slipping past his parted lips as Genesis started to croon around him.

He fought for his composure, his silence, it was a losing battle and he knew it. But he fought just for the sake of fighting, just because he knew Genesis thrived on it and because he knew how it infuriated him when he failed.

To his surprise, Genesis pulled back all too soon, blue eyes boring into his emerald ones as the redhead flicked his tongue out to gather the small trickle of fluid that escaped his lips, his elegant hands sliding up his sides as he rose and seated himself in the general's lap. Fingers getting lost in heavy, silken hair he pulled Sephiroth close, hot breath hovering just above his face, brushing his lips, his nose, his cheeks as Genesis leaned in to trace the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

"Gaia, I missed this," the redhead's whisper was hot on his skin and he shuddered, breathing in deep the scent of cinnamon and passion that was Genesis, dark, enticing and sinful. It caught him by surprise when the other reached down and positioning his cock started steadily lowering himself, and before Sephiroth could've protested, he was surrounded by slick, clenching heat that made him suck in a breath through his teeth.

"First rule of strategy, be prepared for everything," Genesis drawled, teasing, satisfaction, smug amusement and sinister joy woven into a beautiful, breathless gasp he made as Sephiroth lifted his hips, the aim just perfect to make his precious songbird sing for him the way he loved it most.

Genesis spread his legs a little more, tongue sneaking out to wet his dry lips, hands sliding to hold the powerful body under him down, slowly fucking himself on Sephiroth's cock. "And I like things to go according to plan."

He could do nothing. It was plain from the way Genesis moved, the way he looked at him through the curtain of his dark lashes, lazy, wanton and powerful. His long, slender fingers trailed the sharp edges of vertebrae under silky-thin skin, the curve of hipbones and the softer expanse of tighs, but his lover just smirked with his usual arrogance, his slow, measured movements never weavering.

It was pleasure in itself to watch him like that - always was, always will be. Genesis, so open, so breathtaking, unrestrained, unabashedly taking, demanding, claiming his pleasure while giving just as shamelessly, serving, pleasing, burning and branding.

It wasn't long before Genesis' graceful movements gained speed though, always one for teasing but never one for patience. Fingers tying into his hair as his self-control slipped, Genesis moaned, Sephiroth's name spilling past his lips like a prayer for a clear stream of water in the desert. He leaned down, kissing him harshly, but the general held him down by the shoulder, taming the kiss to play with those fiery lips on his until he could feel the redhead's hips jerk with his release, greedily swallowing his cry of bliss.

With a final shudder running through his body Genesis collapsed on top of his lover, burying his face into the slender neck and breathing light kisses on the ever-so-sensitive ivory skin there, practically purring as he felt two strong hands settling on the small of his back. One of them travelled higher, lazily stroking along his spine before sliding even further up, and in a split second, he was turned, Sephiroth's body covering his and a cold weight settling on his wrists with a soft click. He lazily turned his head to glance at his restrains, then raised a perfect eyebrow, amused, inquiring.

"First rule of strategy," Sephiroth all but purred, the smirk on Genesis' face mirroring his own.


End file.
